A heart of Ice
by Ice Frostern
Summary: Ice has a good life in Norrisville until something is taken away. Will this new girl be able to replace it? [One Shot! OcxOc] (WARNING: rated T for: violence and blood) Sequel to Norrisville Noob! (Reposted)


a/n: Ok guys this 1 shot is about me and Jackie Winters teaming up, also well um...just read this I has no clue how to explain

* * *

I was flung into a dumpster and Randy was flung into a trash can, "Aw that's wonk!" He yelled hopping out.

"You think?" I asked leaping out of the dumpster with an old bannana peel on my head, "Aw Shnasty!"

Bucky let out an evil laugh and ran at us with a terrifying roar, we just rolled our eyes. "Ninja-Trippin'Balls!" Randy threw three of the small tan colored balls which turned into slippery goop causing Bucky to slide on the pavement .

I smilled as I see the triange player's dinger in the fish creature's sash, I formed an ice whip in my hand, "Yoink!" I shouted thowing it in the air and then turning my whip into a bow and fired breaking the small metal stick in two causing the raging purple fish monster to turn back into a normal band nerd.

Bucky fell on the ground as the stank left his body, I took off my hood fist bumped Randy and ran inside the school as the bell rang. Randy helped Bucky inside then sprinted to his math class, he made it just in time.

* * *

A couple weeks later and Ammy broke up with me saying that we'd still be friends...she doesn't even look at me anymore.

I was ticked off at Ammy but, I tried to stay _cool _Ha! Walked into that one. Anyway I do not wanna get stanked because if the Sorcerer got my power a lot of people would get hurt.

"Hey Ice!" Someone yelled from behind me, I turned to see Howard and Theresa waving at me, I shook my head and walked over.

"Sup guys?" I asked with a fake smile but, still with an angry or sad...I don't know my emotion at this point.

Howard rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah...don't know how to tell you this but, Randy's sick and can't come to school."

I face palmed not only am I having emotional problems but, now I'll have fisical problems. "Alright...hope there's no..." I was cut off when I hear students screaming...I face palm again.

* * *

I slid around the corner and down the hall where a stanked Julian was terrorizing everyone. I pulled up my hood, formed an ice shield in one hand, and an ice sword in the other.

"Ok Julian, what's got you so ticked?" I asked walking forward slowly.

He hissed then I saw Bash being slammed in a locker and I figured it out, Bash locked him in a locker but, I'd think he'd like it in there.

He roared and charged at me, I side stepped causing him to hit the lockers instead of me. I saw some students watching me fight only a few have ever seen me and Randy fight together but, not just me.

Julian turned to fast and caught me off guard shooting a web of silk sticking me to the ceiling, "Aw Julian that. Is. Shnasty!"

He ran off, I formed a pair of ice knuckles and ripped out of the snare I was in then darted down the hall after my stanked friend.

I slid into some lockers and saw Julian with a girl in his claws, I turned my knuckles in to a bow when I spotted Julian's hat glowing an ugly green color.

The girl in his hand had tears dripping from under her hood, I fired taking his hat clean off I ran and caught the girl as she free fell bridle style. She grabbed on to me tightly and cried into my shoulder she was really shooken up.

"Hey." I said softly as we walked around the corner of the hallway.

"Your safe now..." She stopped crying but, didn't let go.

I walked into an empty classroom and gently sat down against the wall she looked up at me and all I could say was, "Wow." Her eyes were beautiful, they're a bright neon green color like two emeralds in the light...two perfect emeralds.

"W-What?" She asked letting go.

"Your eyes they're beautiful." I said as she stood up then helped me up.

I could tell she was blushing under her hood because she looked down, "Th-Thank you...but, I'm not really beautiful..." She said taking off her hood her hair was white and had neon green tips It just made her even more attractive.

"Not really beautiful? That. Is. Wonk. You are beautiful and don't let anyone tell you different...also..." I stopped my little speech and put down my hood.

She gasped, "Wow..."

I chuckled, "yeah...I guess not the most handsome guy in school...most people call me a freak or a weirdo to be honest."

She looked a little bit flustered, "What! They call you a freak for how you look that's wonk!"

I chuckled again, "Oh! By the way my name's Ice Frostern and you are?"

"Da-Daphne Sparks, I'm new here...by the way what was with the monster?..that was just scary...although I can handle myself that was just...scary." she said swaying back and forth looking kinda cute.

Then the bell rang, "well Daphne that's the bell for lunch wanna sit with me and a couple friends?" I asked as we walked out of the classroom.

"Ok." She said as we walked into the lunchroom.

I saw Theresa, Debbie, and Howard eating at the table. "Hey guys, how's it going?"

They looked at me then Daphne peaking over my shoulder, "Who's your friend?" Howard asked shoving his whole pizza in his mouth using his as he calls them "Delicitly and dainty hands but, ALSO DEADLY!"

"Oh! Daphne meet Theresa, Howard, and Debbie." I said gestering to each one as I said their name.

"H-Hi..." She said shyly.

"Hello." the replied with smiles.

"Hey, Old People!" Bash yelled as he and his bros walked over.

"Who you calling old Bash? We're freshmen you're a junior meaning we still have a lot longer to live than you." I said with a smile seeing that I made him confused.

"Um...Uh...Oh Whatever! I'm gonna take your bag girly!" He grabbed Daphne's bag then tossed it back and forth between his bros making Daphne try to get it back.

I was ticked, I tackled Bash next time he caught it. "Bash! Give. It. Back!"

I didn't noitice stank leaking out of the vents and heading for Daphne. Her eyes turned into cat like slits, she grew scales and wings, then a tale.

"Daphne? Daphne!" I yelled trying to calm her down, I didn't want to hurt her.

"Daphne calm down." I said in a soft whisper, she looked down at me while she was flying then slowly turned back into her true self, she free fell and for the second time today I caught her.

I set her down gently, "Well it seems you get in a lot of trouble...Oh! here's your bag back!" I said handing it to her.

"Th-Thanks" then the bell rang, "Oh! See you Ice!" She said darting off.

I chuckled then looked down and noticed a sketchbook with a leather strap and her name spelled in green on it, "Hey, You Forgot Your Book!" But, she was already gone, her address was on it so I'll visit her after school.

* * *

I walked around the corner of _my _street which she apparently lives next door to me so, That is Bruce!

I knocked on the door and hear someone turn the nob revealing an eight year old boy with a confused look on his face then saw Daphne's book in my hand, "Daphne someone's here to see you!" He yelled walking inside and I followed.

Daphne walked down stairs with a confused look thinking who could be at her door, she gasped when she saw it was me. "H-Hi Ice what are you doing here? Not that I don't want you here but, how did you find my house?"

I smiled and held out her book, "Well two reasons, one your address is on the back of the book that fell out of your bag when you ran off. Reason number two I live next door but, the day your family moved in I only saw your little brother."

Her cheeks were a deep red color seeing that I lived next door, I handed her book back and our hands touched causing both of us to blush. I looked at my pocket watch and realized I'm going to be late for dinner. "Oh that's wonk! Daphne I've gotta go to dinner but, I'll see you at school tomorrow ok?"

She nodded as I headed out the door and shut it behind me.

* * *

Its been a month since Daphne's moved here and she's the person I'm closest to now, and I'm the closest to her, we've basically told each other everything...well I think she already knows about my powers but, I might be wrong I don't know.

Its been snowing lately and we've had a few snow days here and there. I'm walking to school with Randy and Daphne just goofing off and having fun until something was coming down the street.

It was a huge creature of earth and magma, Randy and I looked at each other and nodded. He put on his mask while I pulled up my white winter hoodie's hood and formed an ice great sword.

"Ninja Leap and Kick!" Randy leapt in the air about to smack the hunk of rock in the face until it swung flinging him into a frozen pound not to far away knocking him out as he hit the ice

I saw that it was going for Daphne, I sprinted over and yelled "NO!" Summoning a dome of ice.

Daphne looked up in shock as the creature pounded on the shield but, it didn't brake. Then it hocked a magma ball slowly melting through. "Daphne duck!" I yelled and saw she hit the snow on the ground, as the magma began to burn I burst the dome outward causing small icicles to puncture the creature's skin.

The magma monster went to burn Daphne and fired a miniature flamethrower I moved her aside and blocked the flame using my shoulder burning it horribly. I grabbed on to it and felt the burn, I need to get Daphne the juice out of here.

I grabbed her hand and ran to the park, "Stay Here!" I said running over to an unconscious Randy.

I shook him a little making him pull his sword and stick it to my throat, "Randy its me! No need to cut your partner's head off is there?"

He got up and appoligized as the magma monstrosity melted throught the metal fence around the park, Randy turned to it as did I while forming a bow.

"Ninja Sprint!" Randy ran forward moving left and right as the creature fired boiling hot balls of magma toward my friend.

I fired arrows directly in the centur of its chest slowly freezing the magma core. It saw Daphne hiding behind a tree and whent to crush it, "No!" I yelled forming an ice shield on my arms and taking the blow, "You...Won't Hurt Her...Or Anyone...As Long As...I Stand!" I brust the shield freezing his leg. I formed a sword with the snow beneath my feet and slashed it shatering it into a million peices.

I landed on the ground and smiled as I saw Randy walk over with his mask off and a bruise on the side of his face. "Well that was fun...Ice I think you should head..."

I cut him off, "Home? Nah I'm fine...well other than the third degree burn on my right shoulder...But, I'm still going to school, I can't miss another day."

As we walked out of the park we didnt notice the monster still had a flame in the center of its cycloptic eye which slowly grew turning it back on like lighting a firework, it shot up and regenerated its leg by hardening the magma that flowed from his chest. The beast let out a roar and followed or tracks that had been left in the snow...It was heading toward school...It was heading toward us.

* * *

Everyone kept asking what had happened to me I just told them that I was making eggs and that the stove caught fire to my hoodie burning me. We were walking to third period now and everyone kept whispering about me and Daphne because we had our hoods down, Daphne grabbed my hand and hid behind me because she didn't like being the center of attention. I held her hand tight as we walked into math class with Ms. Archer, she cept looking at my shoulder probubly thinking it's her fault because I got hurt when I wanted to protect her.

"You know it isn't your fault I got hurt, I wanted to protect you so I did." i said suddenly, she blushed seeing that I cared for her.

We were sitting in our seats taking a test when the ground began shaking, I looked out the window to see the magma monster, or as I'll call him Magmortus, coming this way. "Ms. Archer I suggest we move into the hallway."

She had a confused look then I pointed toward the window, she then told everyone to head for the hallway. I stayed behind, raised my hood over my head and formed an ice battle ax in my right hand and an ice sword in the other...I was ready...

* * *

**Daphne's p.o.v...**

I ran down the hall trying to find Randy so he can help Ice, I found him with Theresa in the gym, Theresa was practicing her baton twirling and Randy was watching. "Guys Ice Needs Help!" I yelled as I ran in.

They both turned and followed me back to Ms. Archer's room, when we got there everything was burnt and the roof and wall were gone. I can see a blizzard begining in the sky because of all the clouds swirling, Ice must have called it. I hope he's ok...

* * *

**Ice's p.o.v...**

"I am _not _ok!" I yelled getting litterally thrown through a tree leving cuts allover my brutalized body and a large peice of bark sticking out of my side slowly turning my white hoodie into a red one.

I left it in otherwise there would be nothing to stop the bleeding. I stammered to get up then looked through the hole in the tree to see Magmortus coming up the hill. A smirk grew on my face as I raised my left leg and stomped the ground causing a wave of ice and snow to cover the lava lord. He took a couple steps back and fell over causing a small earthquake.

"Not so tough now...Are You Hot Head?" I asked wiping some blood off my mouth.

He lit up again, then got to his feet and let out an evil chuckle.

I shook my head unable to believe what I'm seeing here! That's the third time I've put him out!? The clouds above stopped swirling then a bolt of lightning and the blizzard started up, "Sorry Norrisville but, an unexpected change in the forcast just happened."

A piping hot magma ball then ripped through the hole of the tree lighting it in fire and fell toward me, I don't like fire for a reason...and no one knows that reason.

His flame kept dimming and relighting over and over, I here someone yell beside "SMOKE BOMB!" Randy finally arived.

"Well nice of you to join me!" I yelled as I moved before being crushed by the giant walking volcano standing above me.

"Sorry Daphne just got me..." I cut him off.

"Daphne! Is she ok!?" I asked as he was thrown on the ground.

"Ow...Yeah she's with Theresa at the school." He said grabbing my hand so I could help him up.

I turned back to Magmortus and ran with Randy toward him. I went left he went right. We leaped in the air and both slammed or foot in the opposite sides of his rock skull causing him to hold his head as he swayed back and forth.

Randy and I looked at each other, I summoned an ice crossbow, Randy pulled out his sword, he looked over at me with a confused look. "When the juice did you learn how to summon that?"

I shrugged and said, "I just thought of a crossbow instead of a regular bow is all."

Randy shrugged and we turned back only to see a fist headed stright for us we split up I jumped left he jumped right, Magmortus then swung his arm to the left throwing me into a car in the parking lot.

I looked up to see a magma ball strick Randy in the chest burning through his suit and bruning his chest he fell limp as smoke slowly rose from his chest where he had been burned. I started to get up and felt the peice of glass sticking out of my right knee and splinters of it in my lower left arm, I also felt blood running off my forehead.

I got up then heard someone gasp from behind I see Debbie, Howard, Theresa, and Daphne standing there, exept Theresa who was on her knees with tears in her eyes seeing the boy she loved getting struck down. Magmortus picked up Randy and threw him into the pavement leaving a three foot crater where his body landed. His suit was torn up, half his mask was gone, his left arm suit sleeve had been totally ripped off, he had blood coming through his left torso and he has a large gash in the side of his head.

I was mad, very mad, I limped forward and formed two swords, I slowly got faster as I got closer to Magmortus until I was in full sprint, I leapt in the air slashing at least fifty times and landed in the soft snow below, Magmortus crumbled, I let out a small laugh then collapsed in the snow passing out...

* * *

**Daphne's p.o.v...**

I watched in horror as not only Randy but, Ice had fallen. I started to run up to him until the chunks of rock turned into five statues the then lit up and came to life! I screamed as they chased us deeper into the Norrisville woods.

* * *

**Ice's p.o.v...**

I could hear someone screaming but, not just any someone, Daphne! I need to get up! Get Up!

I slowly opened my eyes, blood must have gotten into my left eye because it looked red, I feel so much pain trying to stand up, I summoned some water in my hands and splashed my face getting the blood out of my eye. I noticed the crater and ran over to it and found Randy walking into the woods with his suit reconnecting itself.

"Randy wait...up!" I yelled limping as fast as I could until we were running through the woods.

Daphne and the others were at the edge of a cliff with _five _magma guardians around them. Randy and I can't take much more of this but, we have to! I formed an ice staff while Randy twirled his sword form left hand to right, then flipped it in the air and caught it.

I gave him a confused look he noticed, "What?..I've been watching Theresa practice."

We began our attack, I took the two on the right while Randy took the two on the left. I swung my staff crushing the left guardian's rock skull in to chunks. The second one slammed me to the ground and made a hissing noise as lava started to build in its throat. I formed a dagger and stabbed the creature in the lower torso making it go limp, I shoved it off be for its hot venoms could drip on my flesh.

Randy was cutting the last one down of his guardians down, we won or so we thought until the rocks rolled back together, "Oh Come On!" I yelled freezing the rocks in place.

Randy's Nomicon started flashing, "Oh Not Now! Wait maybe the Nomicon knows how to stop this thing! Give me two seconds!"

He fell to the ground as I was doing my best to hold the rocks until Randy woke up, "We need to totally crush him to where he can't reform his body!"

I nodded then concentrated on tightening the ice around the rocks slowly turning them into pebbles, a rocket came flying out of nowhere toward Randy, I created an ice wall in front of him, the ice I make is thicker than titanium so it will not break! Randy looked over at me and gave a thumbs up.

A huge robot walked out of the woods with a rocket pod on its left shoulder and a mini gun on its right, its left hand was a chainsaw and it's right was a cannon. I looked at Daphne and the others then yelled, "Howard! Get the girls out of here! Now!" He nodded and led the girls back to school.

* * *

**Daphne's p.o.v...**

I stayed at the back of the group and stopped about ten minutes away from the school and ran back to watch Ice and Randy fight.

When I arrived Ice was having a battle of fire and ice with the huge volcano like creature that he calls Magmortus, Randy on the other hand was thrown into the ground by the robot and was about to be stomped on until Ice fired one quick blast freezing its foot so Randy could move.

Ice turned back to the magma monster he was fighting only to be smashed into a tree, I gasped and I guess that it noticed me, I started to run and when I turned again I saw Randy get stomped like a pancake...

* * *

**Ice's p.o.v...**

I could only watch as Randy was smashed under the robots large metal foot and saw Magmortus chase Daphne deep into the woods. I felt so much anger that just built and built until I couldn't contain it I blacked out...

* * *

**Unknown p.o.v...**

I'm free I'm finally free! Ice rose up and bones could be heard cracking back into place, Ice put his hood back over his head and smiled revealing razor sharp teeth covered with blood after coughing some up, then he opened his eyes which where a light sapphire color glowing and looked as if flames where coming from the tips of his eyes. A dark flame like glow came around him as a black sword formed in his right hand and a black shield in his left, he was no longer Ice, he was now Frost...

I looked over to the ninja of Norrisville crushed with blood red snow around him and bones sticking out here and there, "Haha you are weak ninja! You couldn't stop a robot or a monster? Things _you _stop everyday! You have fallen! You are dead!" I let out an evil chuckle and ran toward that screaming girl so I could shut her up! She's the only thing stoping me from complete freedom!..

* * *

**Daphne's p.o.v...**

I was against a tree as these two titans approached me, I was afraid, I was scared, I was...alone...I saw Ice and Randy die in front of me the heroes of Norrisville dead...Who will save us now?..

I let out one last scream as Magmortus raised his fist ready to crush me until a streak of white flew over top of his arm causing it to fall. Ice landed on the ground not to far away from me, he's alive!..but, something's off a bout him.

He leaped on top of Magmortus's head then slashed the robots rocket pod causing the whole thing to explode! Ice fell on his knee. I could see a long piece of metal sticking through his chest and out his back, he didn't look like he was in any pain though. He slowly stood up and turned to the rock creature before him and let out a laugh...an evil laugh.

"This is to easy!" He yelled but, he sounded...odd like it wasn't his voice at all. He fired a streak of ice totally freezing Magmortus, then clenched his hand into a fist turn in him into snowflakes.

A smile grew on my face un till he turned to me and looked up at me...I let out a small shriek as I saw that...he wasn't Ice. "I-Ice?" I asked in a scared and nervous tone.

He let out a laugh, "I'm not Ice, I'm Frost, Ice's opposite, I'm all the anger and hatred he's had built up in him since he was born...and now I'm free to do as I wish."

He started limping toward me and pulling the long piece of metal out which was covered in blood, he threw it on the ground, there was a hole that you could see through in the left side of his chest. "Wh-Where's Ice?" I asked backing up into a tree.

"He's not in control now...and he never will be again!" He yelled raising his sword and striking, I moved and ran deeper into the woods with him limping after me...

* * *

**Ice's p.o.v...**

I opened my eyes to find I was in a dark place with chains around my wrists and ankles.

"Where am I?" I asked trying raise my arms.

I hear an evil chuckle in front of me and see a toothy smile and a pair of sapphire eyes. "Your in your mind...trapped forever."

I raised an eyebrow, "And who are you?"

He came in to the light, he looked like me, well other than the features I mentioned a couple seconds ago. "I'm you...well sort of...I'm Frost, I'm all of your anger and hate...and now I'm in control of you!" He said as a screen appeared revealing what I or rather he is seeing. He's chasing Daphne through the woods trying to kill her.

I shook my chains trying to get free, "uh uh uh. there is no way you can escape, _nothing _can break those chains."

I looked back to the screen only to see Daphne trip and Frost getting closer to her, she was scared, she had tears in her eyes begging me not to kill her. I love her! I'm not letting her get hurt **ever**!

I shook the chains even more and they shattered into a million pieces. "What? How!" Frost yelled as I tackled him to the ground.

"Love that's how! Something you don't and will _never _have!" I yelled creating an ice dagger and stabbing him in the chest and light burst from him as I was put back in my body...

* * *

**Daphne's p.o.v...**

I watched in terror as Frost was about to kill me, "Goodby.." He stopped and dropped his sword as he statices like a fuzzy TV screen yelling "I Won't Let You Get Control! No!" He then let out a yell of pain as a black smoke left his mouth in the shape of a yelling face and vanished. He fell to the ground breathing heavily.

"I-Ice?..are you back?" I asked crawling toward him.

He wheezed, "I never really...left..." He slowly sat up and coughed up some blood.

"Ice lay down! Your gonna be ok!" I yelled with tears streaming down my face and onto his beaten bloody body.

He slowly shook his head and said four words while shutting his eyes, "I love you...Daphne..." and he passed away...

I was crying into his chest as I heard someone walk up behind me, I turned to see Theresa, Debbie, and Howard with tears in their eyes seeing Ice on the ground, then Theresa asked in fear, "W-Where's Randy?"

* * *

We were back in the parking lot with Ice and Randy's bodies simply crying over our losses...I then thought I should try...I hope it works...

I slowly closed my eyes and opened them showing they were glowing a bright green, my hair slowly rose in the air and my body had a white glow around it as I placed a hand on Randy's chest and focused hard. His skin slowly pulled back together and grew, his bones snapped back into place, and his clothes mended themselves.

I took my hand off his chest then placed it on his neck and felt a beat...he's alive. He shot up like a rocket then was tackled to the ground by Theresa who pulled him into a kiss, Randy turned to his left and saw Ice on the ground not moving, not breathing, not anything just dead...

I sighed and placed both my hands on his chest then breathed in deep. The glass, wood, and metal vanished, his skin regrew, his burns vanished, and his clothes mended themselves...I felt for a pulse...nothing...

I laid on his chest weeping and sobbing, everyone was crying but, not as bad as me...I slowly looked up to his face an then kissed him...

* * *

**Ice's p.o.v...**

I felt something wet and warm on my lips, I opened my eyes to see Daphne kissing me with tears running down her face, I also saw everyone standing behind her crying, including Randy! I then smiled slowly and kissed her back, she blushed and opened her eyes wide.

As we broke the kiss she smiled and began to cry again but, not tears of sadness but, tears of joy! She pulled me into a tight embrace which I did the same back wishing that this moment would last forever but, I then realized that everyone was smiling at the two of us...this is the start of a beautiful relationship...

* * *

**Twenty years later...**

Daphne and I are married now and live great lives! I'm the new head scientist at McFist industries no longer run by McFist but, by his second child Veronica. Daphne is a stay at home mom because of all the money I make we both don't have to have jobs, besides she's got her hands full with a fifteen year old and fourteen year old. Our son and daughter Frost and Tonia. Frost has my hair and Daphne's eyes, and Tonia has Daphne's hair and my eyes, Tonia has my powers while Frosty has Daphne's so they are a really _big_ hand full.

We still keep in touch with everyone, Randy's a lawyer, Theresa's a doctor and they have a daughter named Ruby. Howard is the V.P. of McFist industries, and Debbie is the new Spanish teacher at Nortisville high, they have a son named Howie and a daughter named Lauren. So it all worked out in the end huh? Well I still don't know what our kids have in store for us at their first day of school tomorrow...guess we'll have to wait and find out huh?

* * *

a/n: I love a happy ending don't you? Anyway leave a review and go check out Jackie Winters she writes awesome stories! I guess this is one of the longest one shots I've ever written...but, later on I'll make a longer one and you can bet on that!


End file.
